


Diakko Week 2K20

by Meh_66



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, I probably won't finish this anytime soon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-marital Hand Holding, Sorry but I ran out of energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_66/pseuds/Meh_66
Summary: I respond to the Diakko week prompts.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

“Diana? Can we practice kissing?” Akko asked. The question was innocent, as the two girls had not discovered the joys of lesbianism just yet. “For our future husbands?” Diana replied. Akko nodded. The pair leaned in close. When their lips touched, it was nothing short of magical.

* * *

“Hey Akko?” A couple of weeks later, the pair were hanging out in the Cavendish gardens. “I think I messed up last time we practiced…” She blushed. “K-Kissing.” Akko looked up from her Chariot Cards. “Okay.” She closed her eyes and leaned in. Their lips barely touched, only ghosting over each other, but it still felt just as wonderful as before.

* * *

One day Akko got a boyfriend. His name was Andrew, and all the girls just loved him. But when she kissed him, it felt off. She didn’t feel the same rush, the same mutual feeling of love that she felt with Diana. So she broke up with him, despite her parent’s objections. That night, Diana gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. She felt something new that night. Maybe… She didn’t like guys. Like, like like guys. They were cool as friends, but did she  _ really _ have to get a husband? Why couldn’t she get a wife? And who would be her wife?

Diana hugged her. “I read that breakups were supposed to hurt.” But Akko wasn’t hurting. In fact, she felt… free. Maybe she never really liked Andrew as a boyfriend. “Hey Diana?” THe burnette asked. “Can we… Practice kissing?” Diana nodded and leaned in. When their lips touched, it was as loving and tender as ever.

* * *

It was Diana’s 18th birthday. The pair had been officially dating for a couple of years now, ever since the missile crisis. They danced and twirled across the dance floor. Both of them were in beautifully tailored suits, allowing easy movement. “You two really like to practice.” Daryl commented. “Your future husbands will be proud.” The pair just chuckled and continued on dancing.

* * *

One day, Akko realized something. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Diana. She secretly ordered a ring, and anxiously waited for it to arrive.

A few weeks later, she was thinking about the love of her life. Diana Cavendish. She would be her wife. If she said yes. Of course, Akko already knew the answer. She thought about how Diana would kiss her when she asked. She recalled all the kisses they had shared. When did the kisses shift from “practice for our future husbands” to “this is For Real”? She didn’t really know the answer, and frankly she didn’t care. It didn’t matter. They had each other, and that was all that mattered. She heard the keys jingle in the front door, and got down on one knee.


	2. Why you Shouldn't H*ld H*nds Before Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko h*ld h*nds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter is very lewd. It features h*nd h*lding. You have been warned.

Akko wanted to do  _ lewd _ things with Diana. They had been dating for only a couple of weeks now, but Akko wanted to speed things up. She wanted some action. Yes, some couples waited until marriage to do it, but they were old enough! She had been preparing all day. She meticulously researched all the possible dangers, diseases, and even how to do it right. Unfortunately for her, Diana was talking to some professors.  _ Screw it. _ She thought. She had prepared and hyped herself up for far too long now. It was do or die. And she would rather do Diana.

“Hey Diana! Do you want to [explicit]?” She put on her cutest puppy eyes. This had to work! 

Her girlfriend’s eyes suddenly widened in shock. Her face flushed. “A-Akko! You shouldn’t suggest such things!” She stammered out. “Especially not in public!” The teachers looked even more taken aback. “You should save that kind of stuff for marriage.” Finneran scoffed. “Any upstanding witch knows that!” The poor brunette sulked away as she continued to get chastised by the professors.

* * *

She sulked all the way to the green team’s dorm. She knocked on the door and brooded some more. Her genius plan had gotten ruined. Maybe she should’ve asked in private? Now Diana was probably really mad at her-

“Hey Akko.” Amanda finally opened the door. “Something on your mind?” Akko nodded and walked in. Jasminka, always ready with snacks, pulled out some fluffy flavored chips and some chairs. “I think I made Diana mad.”

“How?” Amanda sat down in their chair and kicked their feet up.

“I asked her if she wanted to [explicit].” Akko stated.

“WHAT THE FUCK AKKO?!!!” Amanda fell off their chair. “[unholy thing].” They gagged. “[think of the children] is the  _ one _ thing that you should save for marriage!” They got up. “YOU HEATHEN! DEGENERATE! ABSOLUTE FILTH!” Even Jasminka looked disgusted. Amanda had veins popping out of their forehead. “Get. Out. Now.” They pointed towards the door. Akko, not wanting to overstay her welcome, quickly got up and exited. The door slammed behind her. She frowned. Now where would she go?

* * *

She arrived at her own dorm. Lotte was the romantic, and she would  _ surely _ be able to help. Akko opened the door to find Sucy at her table. _ Probably making a poison. _ Lotte was on her bed, reading. “Hey Lotte?” The Finn looked up from her book. “I think I made Diana mad.” Lotte put her book down and sat up.

“What did you do?” Sucy deadpanned, barely looking up from her potions.

“Sucy!” Lotte chided. “What happened, Akko?”

“Well, I asked her if she wanted to [my mom says that i’m not allowed to write about this kind of stuff] in front of a bunch of professors.” Akko stated. She didn’t receive a response for several moments. Sucy slowly turned away from her potions. “Akko,” Her rage was barely concealed. “You idiot.” Akko gave her a puzzled look. She continued. “It is far too early in your relationship for you to be  _ casually  _ asking her to [synonym for explicit]. You have to be married, and  _ on top of that _ you asked her in  _ public. _ ”

Akko was still very confused as to why [explicit] was considered bad. She saw many kids in anime do it! Even really good animes meant for kids! Like  _ Little Witch Academia _ ! That had some [i am running out of ways to censor this] at the end! Sucy suddenly stood up. “You even broke Lotte.” Akko glanced over at the poor finn, who was as red as a tomato. Sucy whipped out a small vile. “This will melt your skin off. Slowly.” A manic look ignited in her eyes. “Painfully. You’ll be screaming in agony the entire time. Degenerates like you need to be purged.”

Was that vile really what Sucy said it was? Akko didn’t want to find out. She bolted from her dorm. She didn’t stop running until she found herself outside of the blue team dorm. Hannah and Barbara were outside, and they looked annoyed.

“Finally.” Hannah stated. “Diana kicked us out because she wanted to” She shuddered. “[activity that young witches shouldn’t be doing] you.”

“I would’ve thought that an upstanding witch of her nature wouldn’t do  _ that _ , before marriage, and with a  _ commoner _ no less.” Barbara scowled. “Go ahead. The faster you do her the faster we can get back to discussing Amanda.” Hannah blushed, and Akko walked into the room.

* * *

When she entered, she found rose petals on the floor, arranged into a line. She followed it to find the most beautiful sight. It was Diana, but she wasn’t in the standard Luna Nova uniform. Expertly placed candles surrounded her. Akko’s eyes traced her girlfriend’s body. Diana almost  _ never _ wore sweatpants, but she made them look  **_good_ ** . A white tank top perfectly complemented her curv- The author found herself writing like a horny 40-year-old man. She continued on with the explicit part of this fic.

Diana blushed and held her hand out. She shamefully looked away as Akko slowly gripped her hand. They were now holding hands. It felt… Wonderful. Unlike any sensation that the pair had ever experienced before. The adrenaline, the rush. Why was it considered forbidden and taboo? Why did she have to wait until marriage?

Suddenly, a shriek bellowed across the campus. Some terrible monster had been awoken from its 1000 year nap, and it would continue to ravage the land for eternity. All because Akko and Diana couldn’t wait until marriage.

Don’t hold hands before marriage, kids. It’s not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that this ends like a shitty abstinence video that you’d see in school. Deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow got Daily to beta read this. A big thanks to her, and a big thanks to you for reading. If you want more from me, check out Stormy Night, also on ao3.


End file.
